Scoundrel
''Home'''' > Classes > Scoundrel'' * HD: 1d8 * Defense Bonus: +2 * Starting Credits: 2d4x500 * Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Deception (Cha), Disable Device (Dex), Engineering (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge Lore (Int), Knowledge Technology (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Persuasion (Cha), Pilot (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Use Computer (Int) * Skill Points per Level: 8 + Int modifier Leveling Table Starting Feats * Armor Proficiency (Light) * Weapon Proficiency (Advanced) * Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) * Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Evasion At 1st level, a Scoundrel can avoid area attacks with great agility. Whenever a Scoundrel makes a successful reflex save against an ability that does half damage on a successful save, the Scoundrel instead takes no damage. Evasion can only be used while a Scoundrel is wearing light armor or no armor and not carrying a medium or heavier load. A helpless Scoundrel does not gain the benefits of evasion. Luck Beginning at 1st level, a Scoundrel is a wealth of luck. This luck provides them with a pool of points they can use to power various abilities. They gain a number of Luck Points equal to their scoundrel level + their charisma modifier (minimum 1). This pool refreshes after a long rest (8 hours). The scoundrel can use these points to power the following abilities: * Bleeding Shot: A Scoundrel can spend a Luck Point to make a creature they just hit bleed. The amount of bleed damage is the same number of dice that a Scoundrel deals in sneak attack damage (2d6 sneak attack = 2 bleed). Using this ability is a reaction. * Careful Shot: A Scoundrel who reduces a target creature to fewer than 0 hp with their sneak attack can spend a Luck Point to instead leave that creature at -1 HP and stable. Using this ability is a reaction. * Fool’s Luck: A Scoundrel can spend a Luck Point to gain a +1 luck bonus ability checks, skill checks, and saving throws until the beginning of their next turn. For every 4 scoundrel levels attained thereafter, this bonus increases by an additional +1 to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. Using this ability is a swift action. * Force Favored: A Scoundrel can spend a luck point as if it were a Force Point, but if they do so they take a -2 penalty on their subsequent roll. * Haste: When making a full attack to gain extra attacks, a Scoundrel can spend one Luck Point in order to gain an additional attack this round at their highest attack bonus. * Insightful Stealth: A Scoundrel can spend a Luck Point to gain an insight bonus on Stealth skill checks equal to ½ their level for 1 round. Using this ability is a swift action. * Quick Fingers: A Scoundrel can spend a Luck Point to gain an insight bonus on Sleight of Hand skill checks equal to ½ their level for 1 round. Using this ability is a swift action. * Resilience: When a Scoundrel is reduced to 0 or fewer hit points, they can spend a Luck Point to gain a number of temporary hit points equal to their Scoundrel level. Activating this ability is an immediate action. This ability can be used to keep a Scoundrel from dying. These temporary hit points last for 1 minute. If the Scoundrel’s hit points drop below 0 due to the loss of these temporary hit points, they fall unconscious and begin dying as normal. * Stunning Shot: A Scoundrel can spend a Luck Point to make a creature they just hit stunned for 1 round. The creature is allowed a saving throw (DC 10 + ½ Scoundrel Level + Cha Modifier) to negate the stun effect. Creatures that are immune to critical hits are also immune to Stunning Shot. Using this ability is a reaction. Sneak Attack If a Scoundrel can catch an opponent when they are unable to defend themselves effectively from the scoundrel’s attack, the Scoundrel can strike a vital spot for extra damage. * The Scoundrel’s attack deals extra damage anytime their target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to Defense (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Scoundrel flanks their target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level and increase by 1d6 every four Scoundrel levels thereafter. Should the Scoundrel score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30-feet. * With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as an unarmed attack), a Scoundrel can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. They cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual -4 penalty. * The Scoundrel must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A Scoundrel cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Bonus Feat A Scoundrel gains a bonus feat at 2nd level, and again at 6th level, 10th level, 14th level, and 18th level. They may select any Combat Feat or Skill Focus with a skill they have as a class skill. Trap Sense At 3rd level, a Scoundrel gains an intuitive sense that alerts them to danger from traps, giving them a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses increase by an additional +1 per three levels attained thereafter (+2 at 6th level, +3 at 9th level, +4 at 12th level, +5 at 15th level, and finally +6 at 18th level). Trap Sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Uncanny Dodge At 4th level, a Scoundrel gains the ability to react to danger before their senses would normally allow them to do so. They cannot be caught flat-footed. They still lose their dexterity bonus to Defense if immobilized. A Scoundrel with this ability can still lose their Dexterity bonus to Defense if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against them. If a Scoundrel already has uncanny dodge from a different class, they automatically gain improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Skill Mastery At 7th level a Scoundrel becomes so confident in the use of a certain skill that they can use them reliably even under adverse conditions. Upon gaining this ability, the Scoundrel selects one skill. When making checks with this skill, they may take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent them from doing so. When a Scoundrel reaches 13th level, and again at 19th level, they may select an additional skill and gain the benefits of Skill Mastery. Improved Uncanny Dodge At 8th level and higher, a Scoundrel can no longer be flanked. This ability denies a character with the ability to sneak attack the Scoundrel by flanking them, unless the attacker has at least four more levels in a class or classes that grant them the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability. Improved Evasion A Scoundrel gains this ability at 10th level. This works like evasion, except that while the Scoundrel still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, they henceforth take only half damage on a failed save. A helpless Scoundrel does not gain the benefit of Improved Evasion. Hide in Plain Sight Beginning at 11th level, a Scoundrel can make a stealth check even while being observed. As long as they are within 10-feet of some sort of concealment (such as shadow or a cloaking field), a Scoundrel can hide themselves from view in the open without having anything to actually hide behind. A Scoundrel cannot hide within their own shadow. Opportunist A Scoundrel gains this ability at 16th level. Once per round, a Scoundrel can make an attack of opportunity against a target that was just struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as their attack of opportunity for that round. Even a Scoundrel with the Combat Reflexes feat cannot use Opportunist more than once per round. Master Strike Upon reaching 20th level, a Scoundrel becomes incredibly deadly when dealing sneak attack damage. Each time the Scoundrel deals sneak attack damage, they can choose one of the following three effects to add to their sneak attack: * Knock-Out: The target is put to sleep for 1d4 hours. * Paralysis: The target becomes paralyzed for 2d6 rounds. * Death: The Target immediately dies. Regardless of which effect is chosen, the target receives a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the Scoundrel’s level + Scoundrel’s Intellligence modifier) to negate the effect. Once a creature has been the target of a Master Strike, regardless of whether the target saves or not, that creature is immune to that Scoundrel’s Master Strikes for 24 hours. Creatures that are immune to sneak attack damage are also immune to this ability.